Level E Love
by fabulousfriends
Summary: New and improved! Yuki Kuran has transfered to the night class and Zero is heart broken but not because of Yuki. What will happen when a girl from zeros past re appears will sparks fly between the two or will fate tear them apart once more. Mystery awaits at cross academy secrets will be revealed. Oh and one more thing...what if Shizuka was never gone?
1. Dark Memories

**Okay so this is the new version of level E Love and just saying that this first chapter is different from the last one so please enjoy the story oh and please R &R**

The snow came done in sheets covering the town, the air was cold as it danced through my hair and I could see small clouds of my breath as I breathed in and out, but I could hardly feel the cold having my heavy coat on. I walked a few passes behind Master Yagari as I was caught up in my own thoughts.

I was still to young to walk through the town alone being only twelve, which is why the Master was accompanying me on the way to the Hunting Association. Ichiru was meant to come along with us but he had to be rushed to the hospital after being hit by a dreadful illness, it scares me that he could be this sick and even though he got sick often I got worried every time he even got the smallest of fevers. We kept walking through the town for what seemed like an eternity and I couldn't keep my thoughts to my self any longer.

"Master?" I said stopping in my tracks and staring at Yagari who walked a few more steps before stopping and turning to me a confused look on his face.

"Yes Zero what is it?"

"I was wondering if…if Ichiru would ever become a vampire hunter"

"No" His reply came out fast and cold and it made me wonder if he even cared.

"How can you say that he can be just as good as me…that is if he ever gets over these stupid sicknesses,"

"Zero I don't think he ever will and even if he does he is too weak to ever make it as a hunter."

"If you just gave him a chance instead of giving up-"

"I have given him a chance and he cannot handle the pressure and I am not giving up on him I just don't want to kill him by working him to hard"

"But-"

"No buts Zero now lets go" He said turning and walking away, I stayed where I was for a good fifteen seconds before following him. But I just could not stop no matter how hard I tried I could not stop thinking about Ichiru.

'Why did he have to be born a sickly child? I would gladly take his place if it gave him even the smallest chance…he is my twin my other half he is to important to me to just leave behind' I knew the story If Ichiru didn't get better then we will have to be separated from each other, I will spend my days at the association while he spent his days laying in bed with a fever…and even I didn't believe he would get any better in time for the entrance ceremony in fact even if he did get better after today his chances of ever becoming a hunter are completely shattered.

We walked for a little while longer before reaching our destination. I welcomed the warmth that surrounded me as I walked inside the great building. Yagari left to go and talk to some of the older hunters while I walked around the association, just thinking. I walked down a long hallway and when I reached the window I stopped and looked out over the grounds of the association, covered in snow and a few people walking around the courtyard and even a few just standing and talking.

"What's wrong?" A voice from behind me said bringing me out of my small trance. I turned to see my friend Nagisa standing there giving me a small smile.

"Nothings wrong I was just thinking" I replied giving her a small smile as well.

"It just looked like you were upset that's all…doesn't the snow look magical?" She asked coming to stand next to me looking out of the window.

"Yeah I guess," I said looking down towards the courtyard once more. I then looked at Nagisa standing next to me her silver hair reached halfway down her back her and her crystal blue eyes stared out the window showing only happiness, but then that happiness changed to a look of sadness as she turned towards me.

"I'm scared," She told me grabbing my hand, "What if I fail and kill a human?"

"You won't because you have trained for this I've seen you your amazing" Today was the day we took our final test, we had to see whether or not we could tell a human from a vampire and if we passed the test we because full fledged vampire hunters. "You won't fail Nagisa I promise"

"You can't promise stuff like that Zero…you just can't but thank you any way I fell a little better now"

"Your welcome"

We stared out of the window a little while longer before Yagari came to collect us. "Nagisa Zero, its time lets go"

"Coming" we said in unison, but when we started to shake with unbelievable violence making Nagisa and I fall to the ground with an oof.

"What's going on?" Nagisa asked from next to me.

"I don't know," I answered as the building kept shaking even Yagari had fallen over.

After around two minutes the shaking had stopped and we were able to stand. I helped Nagisa too her feet and Yagari came to see if we were okay.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I have no idea but it's nothing good" Master Yagari answered.

"What do you think Nagisa?" I asked, "Nagisa?" I said when she didn't answer.

I looked over at the window to find Nagisa looking out at the courtyard with wide eyes.

"Look" She said beckoning me to the window. I walked over to stand next to her and looked out the window to the courtyard and instead of a calm and peaceful it was now a battlefield.

Blood mixed with white snow and screams of pain and defiance echoed throughout the building.

"Vampires" I whispered. I looked up at Master Yagari who looked down at me and then back out the window.

"You two have to get out of here," He said not taking his eyes away from the battle. "I have to go an help take care of those vampires while you two find a way out of this place you got that?" He finally looked at us.

"But master we can help" Nagisa argued.

"No Nagisa you and Zero need to evacuate" He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Please I will be fine I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay" Nagisa said in defeat.

"Good" Yagari said standing and leaving.

Nagisa and I just stood there for a while just looking out the window at the fight below.

"Zero?" Nagisa asked turning to me.

"Yeah" I asked confused.

"Would you say that Master Yagari ordered us to get out?" I thought about it for a second and then smiled.

"No, I would say it was a friendly suggestion." This made her smile, running down the hallway and down into the courtyard.

The battle was in its peak with Vampires and Vampire Hunters falling to the ground. It was then that I noticed that all the vampires on the battlefield were Level Es.

"Someone has to be controlling them," I said turning to Nagisa who had her hand hovering over her sword.

"Yes your right…and that means-"

"A pureblood is controlling them yes" A voice said from behind us, we turned around to see a tall dark figure standing there her eyes as red as blood itself…a pureblood vampire.

"Why hello their children aren't you a little young to be hanging out in a dangerous place like this?" She asked us a smirk on her face.

"No" Nagisa said, "We aren't to young, in fact we have been trained to kill vampires like you"

"Oh is that right?" She asked she asked grabbing hold of Nagisa's arm.

I moved forward about to grab Nagisa and move her away from this monster until I felt three pairs of hands grabbing hold of me.

"Oh no your not getting her back I like her and want her as my pet" The pureblood said, I looked into Nagisa's eyes and saw only fear.

"Let me go!" She screamed struggling to free herself from the monsters grip.

"Let her go please!" I pleaded as the three vampires holding me tightened their grip piercing my skin with their sharp claw like nails, I could feel blood trickling down my arms.

The pureblood holding Nagisa was gone in the blink of and eye and she re appeared in the middle of the battlefield, everyone stopped fighting as she spoke.

"I declare war on the vampire hunter association and to prove my point I will kill one of their own.

"Let her go!" I looked to see Master Yagari moving towards the pureblood but an invisible force knocked him back.

"Oh no, your not getting her back" I looked at Nagisa who looked at me.

"Zero!" She screamed but the vampire holding her clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Shut up you stupid brat!" She screamed pulling her arm back and then thrusting it through Nagisa's back making her scream out in pain.

"Nagisa!" I screamed as she started falling to the ground blood pouring out of the freshly made wound covering her body her hair and clothes smothered in the red liquid. As she fell I could see her lips moving saying words I could not hear before she hit the ground. She was now lying in a heap on the ground blood surrounding her mixing with the white snow; the monster bent down and touched Nagisa's shoulder making them both disappear along with the rest of the vampires.

The whole place was now in a riot but I took no notice of it as I fell to my knees and letting the tears flow from my eyes.

"Nagisa"


	2. Ghost!

**Okay so like the last chapter this one has been improved and altered and instead of going straight to Nagisa like last time I added in a little more drama for Zero please R &R.**

Zero awoke from the dream with a start cold sweat covering his whole body, running his hand through his hair Zero got up out of bed and opened the curtains greeting the sunlight even though it hurt his eyes.

"It was just another nightmare," he told himself, as he got ready for the school day. He had been having the same dream for almost a month now every single night he would have that dream and each night it became more and more real.

The dream was a distant memory he had tried so hard to get rid of, it would be better if he just forgot about her it would have been better if she never even existed then he wouldn't keep having these stupid dreams.

Zero remembered a few nights ago when he woke up screaming causing Yagari to come bursting into his room to make sure he was okay, Zero brushed it off as just a dream and told his Master that everything was okay even though it wasn't that night after Yagari had left Zero cried himself to sleep the memory of Nagisa screaming out his name burning itself into his mind.

 _'_ _Zero!'_ Her voice echoed throughout his dark mind, as he got ready for the long school day ahead.

He quickly put a comb through his hair and brushed his teeth before heading down stairs for breakfast, on his way down stairs he had to walk past a mirror and Zero stopped and looked at himself. Zero hated looking at his reflection because he hated himself a vampire…He hated himself for killing his brother and he hated himself for not helping him but what he hated most about himself was his heart dark and cruel.

He would usually have breakfast with all of the other students but after Zero had woken up screaming a few nights before the headmaster thought it would be good for him to come and live at his house in the school even though Zero protested the headmaster would allow nothing else so Zero had no choice but to move in with the headmaster. Zero didn't particularly like living with him he annoyed the complete crap out of him but he just had to put up with it for now, he hated to admit it but living with the headmaster calmed his nerves that was until the headmaster opened his mouth.

The smell of pancakes greeted him as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the round table near the window. Zero watched as the head master prepared breakfast and then bringing it down to the table handing a plate to Zero and then sitting down him self and stuffing his face with the food. Zero and Kien talked for a few minutes and Zero hated to admit that he was acutely enjoying himself…well that was until.

"So Zero how did you sleep?" The headmaster asked him between bites; he would ask this every morning and Zero was getting rather tired of it.

"It was shit as usual," Zero answered taking a bite of his pancake.

"Oh…was it that same nightmare you've been having lately?" This made Zero stand up out of his seat and walking towards the door. "Oh Zero wait I'm sorry if I offended you…please wait" Zero stopped and turned to face the headmaster.

"I'm not hungry and I don't want to talk about it so please excuse me," he said walking out the door against the many protests the headmaster threw at him.

Zero walked through the grounds of the school enjoying the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze running through his hair and after a while he sat under a tree in the shade closing his eyes and letting his body relax. For the first time in weeks Zero was completely relaxed and he felt at peace but that feeling ended all to quickly.

 _'_ _Zero!'_ Zeros eyes shot open when that voice re appeared in his head again.

"Why can't you just disappear Nagisa just go away" Zero regretted his words as soon as they were out of his mouth. "Sorry" he said looking to the sky.

A few minutes later Zero decided he would go to class so he slowly walked to class hands in pockets. When he entered the whole class turned their heads towards the door and stared at the new arrival.

"Your late!" Yagari announced.

"Oh shut up!" Zero said taking his seat at the back of the class and gazing out the window.

"Zero please pay attention in my class please!" Yagari yelled from the front of the class bringing Zero back to reality.

"Yeah okay whatever" Zero said once again spacing out.

The day went by slowly with Zero paying no attention in any of his classes jut staring blankly out the window while the rest of the class copied notes and answered questions. By the end of the day zero had been called on in every single class at least twice.

Everyone was packing up their things ready to leave the class when the teacher called on them all to sit back down again for a few more minutes and asked Yuki to the front of the class, for the first time all day Zero paid attention in class.

He watched as the pureblood walked up to the front of the class her long hair swaying from side to side as she went, Zero sent her a death glare when she looked up at him and if looks could really kill Yuki would be dead ten times over by now.

"Hello…um I would like to inform you that" Yuki looked up at zero and then back at the rest of the class before continuing "Inform you that from tomorrow onwards I will be a permanent student of the night class" Yuki said blocking her face as the day class girls threw whatever they could get their hands on at the girl.

"It's so unfair it's always her"

"Yeah what/s so special about her!?"

"Get her!" some of the girls got up and were about to charge at her but the teacher stopped them by giving them a detention each.

"Stop it all of you…now say sorry to Yuki!"

"Sorry" They said in unison.

Zero couldn't take anymore he got up out of his seat and walked out of the classroom slamming the door behind him leaving behind a kind of upset Yuki.

Zero didn't even bother with going to guard the moon dorms he decided he would let them handle all of those annoying screaming girls, Zero never wanted to be a part of the Disciplinary committee but he just had to put up with it just like everything else in the damn place.

Zero was standing on the highest roof in the entire school questioning whether he should jump or not.

Zero was standing on the edge of the roof looking down to the ground at least 200m down he was about to step of the ledge until he heard a voice in his head for the third time that day but this time it wasn't a scream.

 _'_ _My thought are stars I cannot fathom into constellations'_ The voice was soft and sweat instead of screaming his name Nagisa was telling Zero to look to the stars.

Zero could remember when Nagisa would look to the stars for answers when she needed help so that's what Zero decided to do he looked to the stars and after looking at them for how long he didn't know a single tear escaped his eye, Zero let the tear fall.

"How could you" a small voice said from behind him and when Zero turned around he almost fell of the roof with shock, there stood a blood stained Nagisa still young and her eyes were empty. "How could you let me die you monster" when she spoke her voice had no feeling it was cold and laced with a poisonous hatred.

"Nagisa" Zero said in shock.

"Don't say my name you can no longer say my name I don't want to hear you say my name you let me die zero you are a monster!" Nagisa moved to stand on the edge of the before she jumped Zero moved to catch her but when he looked over the edge she was nowhere to be seen but when Zero turned around he was once again face to face with Nagisa's blood stained ghost.

"See every time you let me die even now don't you see Zero I died because of you its all your fault because you did nothing to help you killed me if it weren't for you I would still be here" Nagisa moved forward and put her bloody hand on Zero's cheek. "Its. all. your. fault." And with that Nagisa disappeared leaving Zero on his knees crying.

 _'_ _Zero!'_ her scream re appeared in his head as he lay there on the roof.

"its all my fault…all my fault…all my…fault"

 **So that was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Shattered Glass

_The moon shone brightly over the two young children playing in the park, it was cold but neither one of them cared as they chased one another through the trees laughing. The two played for what seemed like forever before finally laying down in the soft grass for a rest watching the stars._

 _Zero turned to Nagisa who was watching the stars with wonder before he asked her the question that had been eating away inside his mind._

 _"_ _Nagisa why did you bring me out here?" Nagisa had climbed through Zero's bedroom window earlier that night dragging Zero out here saying that she had something important to show him, but when they got to the park she started a game of tag, at first Zero was reluctant to join in her fun but after a few minutes decided he would run around with her for a while and now he decided he would ask her the real reason for dragging him out here in the middle of the night._

 _"_ _Um…*sigh* I needed to get out of the house for a while, just to…I don't know have fun for once" She said not taking her eyes off the night sky._

 _"_ _What do you mean Nagisa?"_

 _"_ _Well…lately I've been having no fun I feel incomplete and…Today is my birthday and no one remembered and I wanted to look at the stars and who better to look at the stars with than you?'_

 _"_ _its your birthday?" Zero felt guilt build up inside him as he once again looked over to the girl next to him, "Nagisa I'm so sorry…I didn't even know when your birthday was…gah um I mean…"_

 _"_ _Don't worry about it Zero…I understand" Nagisa said moving into a sitting position Zero following shortly after._

 _"_ _But Nagisa I feel like I owe you something"_

 _"_ _Then watch the stars with me"_

 _"_ _Okay" Zero turned his head towards the sky and looked at the many stars painted across it._

 _"_ _Do you know why I look to the stars Zero?" Nagisa asked._

 _"_ _No…why?"_

 _"_ _Well even though my parents abandoned me my mother left me something" She took a small box from her pocket and opened it taking out a silver bracelet, on the bracelet was a single charm…a star. "My mother left me this with this charm on it and the first time I opened this box a note fell out…it said_ _ **'the stars are the past and they hold the answer you seek, so if you are ever in trouble look to the stars for help and no matter what even if you don't believe, they will always give you an answer, look to the stars for I am there my beautiful baby girl…love mummy"**_

 _Nagisa turned to Zero her eyes leaking tears. "My mother left me this with that note and since then I have always asked the stars for help…even if I never knew my mother I know she is with me because when ever I look to the stars I know she is there" This was when Nagisa broke down, she threw her arms around Zero and cried into is shoulder. Zero didn't know how to react at first but after a moment he wrapped his arms around the crying girl._

 _"_ _Nagisa look at me" Zero said moving away and wiping the tears from Nagisa's eyes. "Its okay you don't have to cry"_

 _"_ _Why did they abandon me where are they now…do they even love me?"_

 _Zero had to think for a moment before answering. "Of course your parent's love you…would your mother had left you that note and bracelet if she didn't love you?"_

 _"_ _I don't know…I just want to know why…why they left me"_

 _"_ _I don't know why they left Nagisa but I do know this…they were stupid to ever leave a girl like you behind" After this the two walked home and when they reached Zero's house Zero told Nagisa to wait outside while he grabbed something from his room, and when he came back carrying a sword Nagisa's eyes widened._

 _"_ _Zero what…" But Zero cut her off._

 _"_ _happy birthday Nagisa" He said handing her the sword, "Your better with a sword than me anyway"_

 _"_ _But Zero…here" Nagisa pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Zero. "I was wondering when I should give you this and now is the right time"_

 _"_ _But Nagisa its your birthday!" Zero said taking the gun out of Nagisa's hands._

 _"_ _Yes but I'm not to good with a gun" Nagisa smiled and Zero saw something he had never seen before in Nagisa's eyes._

 _Nagisa walked down the path away from the Kiryu house but was stopped by her name being called, she turned to Zero who had a smile on his face._

 _"_ _Yes Zero?"_

 _"_ _I just never realized how much your eyes…they look like stars"_

 _This made Nagisa smile, but that smile faded along with all of Zero's surrounding as he was left alone in darkness._

 _"_ _Its all your fault!"_

Zero awoke in his own bed the sun shining through the curtains. 'What happened?' Zero wondered as he sat up running his fingers through his untidy silver hair. Then just as Zero was getting out of bed the events of the night before came flooding back into his tortured mind.

"Its all my fault" Zero walked over to his mirror and took one look at his reflection before punching and shattering it shards of glass flying everywhere.

Zero took his fist away from the mirror and found blood seeping out of new wounds on his knuckles.

"I'm a monster" Zero said watching his wounds heal after only five seconds of existence. Zero hated what he had become and he hated his reason for not falling to Level E, after Zero had devoured his brother he had not lusted for blood not even once but he knew it was only a matter of time before he craved the red liquid again but this time he knew he wasn't going to fall to a Level e now that he had the power of two hunters.

Zero looked at his clock for the time and found that it was 5:00pm. 'Great I have to monitor the change over' Zero thought as he looked out the window at the sunset.

"How long was I out?" he asked himself, he then noticed he was in his uniform from yesterday, Zero didn't even bother to straighten out his uniform as he walked slowly down the stars out the door and towards the sound of screaming girls.

"This is so unfair!" as Yuki walked out of the night dorms along with Kaname followed by the rest of the night class.

"Yeah its always Yuki"

"Shut up all of you or you'll be sorry" Zero yelled, he was getting pissed of with all of these girls now that he had to handle them all by himself but he also found it easier because he had one less girl to take care of.

"Yeah okay…" The girl said falling to her knees in defeat.

"Oh come on its just Zero go for it!" Hearing this Zero gave them his signature death glare shutting them up.

'Just kill me!' Zero thought, he then noticed a pair of amber eyes staring at him.

"What do you want" He growled at Yuki.

"Thank you for patrolling tonight because yesterday you didn't"

"Oh shut up!"

"But Zero I just want to know what's wrong with you, you've been acting strange lately"

"Yeah maybe because the person I trusted most turned out to be lying to me for four years!"

"Zero I- "

"Save it Kuran I don't give a shit about what you have to say!" Zero said storming of leaving Yuki behind to try and process what just happened.

 **(With the night class)**

Yuki Kuran sat up the back of the class recounting the day's events.

"You lied to me for four years!"

'How could I have been lying when even I didn't know I was a vampire!' Yuki thought as she watched Kaname walk over to her a sad look in his eyes.

"What's the matter Yuki you look upset" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh um I was just thinking about Zero…he seemed upset and I'm worried about him" Yuki replied looking up at her brother.

"Don't worry about that boy he's just being cruel making you worry about him…I'm sure its nothing"

"Okay" Yuki said getting up and heading towards the window. The rain ponded on the roof and it made the night look even more mysterious.

Yuki then noticed something that made her eyes widen.

Yagari was walking across the grounds with what looked like a limp body in his arms.


	4. Flickering candle

**Okay so now we are moving onto Nagisa so um please enjoy and R &R!**

 _Everything ached as the poison made its way through my body, my vision was blurry but I could still see the wicked smile on that monster's face._

 _"_ _I'm sick and tired of your disobedience so I decided to make you my pet" I could see her getting closer to me and then I felt her slender fingers underneath my chin lifting my head to meat her gaze._

 _"_ _Don't touch me!" I screamed shoving her away from me, and when I felt a stinging sensation on my right cheek I knew she hit me. She had done this everyday…abused me to try and make me do what she wanted me to do she wanted me to play my part but I never let her control me I would never let her get into my head…but today I tried to run away and I guess she gave up with her old plans and decided it would be better for me to become a monster like her._

 _The poison was spreading fast and I could feel my heart burn as I writhed in pain on the floor but I wasn't giving up not yet._

 _"_ _For a whole year I have put up with your nonsense and now I can control you." That was when the darkness I had tried so hard to control, consumed me._

 _When I woke up I found myself in a large room holding a feather duster in one hand and in the other a small charm bracelet with only one charm, a star._

 _"_ _What's going on?" I asked myself looking around the room until my eyes landed on a mirror not to far away._

 _I walked over to the mirror looking at the person staring back at me. Her silver hair reached down to her shoulders and her blue eyes held no emotion. "W…who is this girl?" I asked touching the smooth surface of the glass, the girls hand followed mine and I jerked my hand away, I then noticed she was copying my every move: if I moved my arm she would move hers and if I turned my head she would turn hers, after a few minutes I moved my hand to rest on the glass again looking into the girl's eyes._

 _"_ _I never noticed how much your eyes looked like stars…" I was hit with a memory and then another and another. I looked at the bracelet I held in my small hands all my memories flooding back to me, I once again looked into the mirror and as I looked into the eyes of the girl staring back at me I knew who she was._

 _"_ _Nagisa" I whispered my name letting a single tear drop from my right eye._

 _"_ _Nagisa!" The memory hit me like a bullet forcing me to step away from the mirror my eyes wide._

 _"_ _Zero" the tears were now pouring out of my eyes and when I tried to wipe them away they would just keep flowing down my face, I cried for a little while longer before I noticed something that made me scream._

 _"_ _What the hell am I wearing!" I was wearing a frilly black and white maids uniform. "I need to get out of this monstrosity!" I said looking around the room once more finding the door and running towards it, grapping its golden handle and pulling open bumping into non other than Miyako Hio._

 _"_ _Oh what have we here? Have you finally broken free of my spell…took you long enough two years in fact" I froze as she spoke fear consuming me as I looked into her blood red eyes. "Are you happy to hear my voice my little puppet" she whispered stroking my face._

 _Finding my voice, I pushed her away and spoke, "No I hate the sound of your voice…you monster!" I tried to make a run for it but she grabbed the back of my dress dragging me through the house towards a small door in the floor._

 _"_ _You know that dress doesn't suit you I think you would look better in something more…hmm yes tat will do just fine" I had no idea what she was talking about but I pretended like I didn't care when really I wanted to know what ridiculous costume she will have me wear next. "But before I get this new item of clothing you will just have to put up with nothing" My eyes widened at this as she shredded my dress to pieces throwing me in through the trap door rolling down the Stairs that led into the actual room leaving me with bruises all over my body, she closed the door leaving me in the darkness cold and naked._

That was a whole year ago and since then I have not left this basement like room I couldn't move my arms help up by chains hanging from the ceiling and the only clothes I was wearing if you could even call them that was a dirty brown rag covering my small frail body. I was way too skinny for my liking and I was covered in dried blood all of which was my own, even if the wounds didn't exist any longer the blood stayed behind mocking me.

My hair was full of dirt and blood not being washed in over a year and then my nails had blood under them from all the times I would cut myself with them.

My throat ached screaming at me telling me I needed blood, my head hurt telling me I needed water even though I had no access to it.

I got a glass of water every second day a a piece of bread every third day, I'm surprised I have made it this far but me being alive has to be for a reason even if I didn't know what that reason was I was glad because of it because it meant I had a reason to keep fighting.

I was always told that hell was a place regarded in various religions as a spiritual realm of evil and suffering, often traditionally depicted as a place of perpetual fire beneath the earth where the wicked are punished after death.

A place where the devil would punish you a world engulfed in flames full of rotting flesh and lost souls.

I used to always believe what they said that hell was a place for the wicked to be punished surrounded by flames but that's not what I believe anymore.

At school people would call me evil and wicked they told me I would be punished for my sins they told me I would go to hell but no…all I see is darkness noting but a never ending darkness consuming me.

But darkness is more than just turning off the light.

 _"_ _Your so mean Nagisa!"_

 _"_ _Yeah stop telling so many mean lies!"_

 _Will these girls ever stop bothering me, god I only told them the truth and they always accuse me of telling lies._

 _"_ _But I'm telling the truth" I tried pleading with them but they just glared at me._

 _"_ _Yeah right you're always lying…your so mean I thought we were friends"_

 _"_ _But we were never friends, you just wanted to look like you cared about me to get other people to like you…you never liked me and you never will, I could tell when you talk to me you never look me in the eye and…" This was when she pushed me._

 _"_ _Just shut up Nagisa no one cares what you have to say…god you're such a freak get out of my sight" She yelled tossing her long black hair behind her storming away her little minion/fiend trailing along behind her._

 _"_ _I only told her the truth" I said getting up and walking over to the lockers and tacking out my walking shoes, at this school we had two pairs of shoes one pair for school and then a pair for walking home…well so did most schools I guess._

 _I took off my school shoes and swapped them for my walking shoes but when I slipped my feet into them my feet and shoes where covered in ink._

 _'_ _Ink balloons' I though taking my feet out of my shoes and walking out of the school shoeless._

I had always done that made people face their true selves but it always turned out horribly…or ink balloons in my shoes.

Darkness is more than turning off a light, most people see the darkness as evil and wicked but I saw the darkness as a true self.

On the outside people may seem kind hearted and pretty but on the inside they are ugly and cruel that's what I believed darkness was, darkness was what we all had inside of us.

Darkness is more than turning off a light, darkness if you choose to face it will show you the way to your true self the darkness will show you the way to building a new life for yourself but when I forced people to face the darkness they got angry and pushed me away.

But if they just listened to me instead of getting angry then I could have helped them light that first candle to illuminate that darkness but it never worked.

After dwelling on this thought for what seemed like forever I finally knew why I was still alive I had a candle Illuminating the darkness that consumed me, and that small flickering candle was Zero.

Darkness is more than turning off a light.


End file.
